


Gluttony

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Deadly Sins [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: An evening with Merry and Pippin... and Pippin's appetites.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2003.

_~ Gluttony is an inordinate desire to consume more than that which one requires. ~_

As they left the warm glow of the lights of the Green Dragon tavern, Meriadoc Brandybuck slung his arm around Peregrine Took's shoulders to steady the both of them. The Dragon served wonderful ale, and they'd both imbibed quite a few mugs that evening, but not so much as they didn't have their wits about them--what there were of them anyway.

"I tell you, Pip, that Sam had better learn to speak up or he's going to lose Rosie before he's even got her," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Or else folks'll get it into their heads that he and Frodo are more than friends..." He trailed off, then risked a glance at Pippin, causing them both to burst into riotous laughter as they knew full well exactly what the relationship between the new master of Bag End and his gardener actually was.

"I'm fairly certain that anyone who sees them together can figure it out for themselves, Merry," Pippin chuckled. "It's why Rosie doesn't give him any broader hints. I think she's hoping he'll get it out of his system and settle on her shortly. There's a lass who gives me similar looks."

"And what lass is that?" Merry asked, his eyebrows arching upward to vanish under his curly hair. "One who should be pitied, no doubt."

"I'll have you know that I'm considered quite the catch," Pippin retorted, eyeing Merry with disfavor. "And if you can't appreciate that, Mr. Brandybuck, perhaps I should give the lasses a chance at such a fine figure of a Hobbit...

"Do you have anything to eat with you? I'm starving. I think we missed a meal. It's been _hours_ since I've had anything," he continued pitifully.

"Hours. Right." Merry chuckled to himself as he searched his pockets for something his companion might consider edible but came up empty. "Give me a boost, and I'll get you some peaches from that tree over there." He paused and tugged at Pippin's dark hair. "Or maybe I should let you starve so the lasses won't find you quite so attractive."

"Ah, but then I wouldn't have any energy for anything at all," Pippin said, leaning into Merry for a moment. "I don't think you'd enjoy that very much. Now get those peaches if you please... The grass is starting to look good to me!"

"Can't have that now, can we?" Merry asked, stepping onto Pippin's clasped hands and pulling himself up into the lower boughs of the peach tree. "Besides, who needs a lass when I have you? Busy ordering me about day and night..." Still laughing to himself, he climbed higher up and grasped a few of the ripest looking fruit, plucking them from their stems.

"Heads up, Pip," he called, dropping the fruit toward his waiting companion before following it to the ground. "That enough for you?"

Eyeing the peaches assessingly, Pippin nodded slowly. "It should just about do till we get home. Then we can have a proper meal... before we go to bed." He smiled at Merry, moving a little closer as they strolled along and he devoured the fruit.

Shaking his head as he watched Pippin consume the four peaches he'd picked, Merry whistled a tune, waiting until the other Hobbit was done eating before speaking. "Where you'll promptly fall asleep because of your full belly. You could have left me one, you know."

"You didn't ask, did you? And if I fall asleep, well, you must be doing something wrong." Pippin smiled toothily at his companion. "You could get the last of the juice," he offered, knowing his lips were covered with the sweet, sticky fluid.

"And you still would have eaten them all." Ignoring Pippin's mouth for the moment, Merry caught his hand and lifted it to his lips, licking the rivulets of juice from his fingers and palm. "Feeling more awake now?" he asked slyly.

Pippin had to swallow hard before he could reply. "Very much so. In fact, I don't think I'm even hungry any more... for food." He stopped them both so he could turn to face the other Hobbit and kiss him, regardless of the scandalized gasp from an elderly Took lady who was passing by.

Licking the flavor of the fruit from his own lips, Marry pretended to study Pippin seriously. "Are you sure? You were starving just moments ago, and it is time for late night snack..."

"I think I'd rather snack on you if it's all the same to you... but I think we'd best get inside for _that_ snack before my aunt there hits us over the head with something." Pippin eyed the elderly Hobbit warily.

Snickering as he heard her mutter, "The things lads do while growing up," Merry caught Pippin's hand and raced with him down the lane toward his hole.

"I don't think she approves of me consorting with a Brandybuck," Pippin chuckled. "Maybe if she'd tried it, she wouldn't look so sour!"

Merry's eyes widened, and he glanced back over his shoulder at Pippin's relative, who was still watching them and giving him the evil eye. "Surely you aren't suggesting I be the one to sweeten her up?"

"Definitely not!" Pippin looked horrified by the very idea. "I meant she should have tried it back when it might have done some good with a Brandybuck of her own... or anyone at all for that matter."

"Maybe she did, but he was killed in a tragic turnip cart accident, and now she hates all of us because she knows what she's missing."

Pippin gaped at him. Finally, shaking his head, he said, "You're quite mad, aren't you? It's a good thing you have me to take care of you."

Merry chuckled. "It's a good thing I am, dearest Pip, or I wouldn't like you half as much, now would I?" Saying this, he tweaked the other Hobbit's nose and darted into the hole.

Sputtering and laughing, Pippin chased after him and tackled him from behind, tumbling both of them into a heap on bed, which was conveniently nearby when he caught up. "Are you implying that only a madman would want me?" he demanded, sitting astride Merry, fingers already starting to tickle him.

Squirming and laughing, trying to keep Pippin's fingers from his sensitive ribs, Merry managed a shrug. "If I said that, I'd be calling myself a madman."

"Which would be true," Pippin pointed out, nearly bucked off as Merry squirmed while he tickled him.

"Only because of being with you!" Giving a shout of laughter, Merry reached and grabbed Pippin's foot, tickling the high arch.

Shrieking with laughter, Pippin twisted away, kicking at Merry with the other foot when he didn't let go. He redoubled his attack on the other Hobbit's ribs, both of them nearly helpless with merriment. "Och, it's fun being with you, Merry," Pippin said suddenly, smiling at him even as they continued their game.

Smiling, the brush of his fingers on Pippin's foot going from playful to caressing, Merry nodded. "I feel the same about you, Pip," he murmured, running his hand higher, up under the hem of his pants leg.

Shivering at the now sensual caress, Pippin followed suit, his own fingers sliding beneath Merry's shirt to stroke his chest. "Glad to hear it. I'd hate to think I was the only one enjoying this," he breathed, leaning over Merry to kiss him lightly.

"Hardly the case and you know it." Reaching up to thread the fingers of his free hand through Pippin's dark curls, Merry pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Abandoning the skin of Pippin's calf, he ran his hand up the other Hobbit's leg, unbuttoning his waistcoat and tugging at his shirt, hungry for more.

"I thought that was what your howls meant," Pippin teased, back arching as he pressed toward Merry's hands. He tore at the other Hobbit's clothes, wanting to feel them pressed together from head to toe, and he stole another kiss, this one longer and deeper.

"For a silly Took, you can be very smart at times," Merry murmured, working to strip Pippin as well, then tumbling his companion into his arms once they were both unclothed to their satisfaction.

"I caught you, didn't I?" Pippin retorted smugly, arms wrapping around his lover. "Much better than a girl who would want flowers and things... and who doesn't have one very important thing," he added impudently, stroking Merry's erection.

"Mmmm, which important thing would that be?" Merry inquired, arching up into Pippin's touch and winding a leg around his thigh. "Good looks? Good taste? A sizable..."

"Ego?" Pippin supplied dryly, though he seemed eager enough to wrap his hand around Merry's sizable cock. He grinned and slid downward so he could flick his tongue over the head, enjoying the sound that the other Hobbit made when he did.

"That's one word for it," Merry gasped, lifting his hips toward Pippin's mouth, silently begging for more.

No longer paying much attention to the conversation once he'd tasted Merry, Pippin lapped at him again, then closed his lips over the head, sucking lightly while a single finger traced the prominent vein on the underside with a feather-light touch. He knew it drove Merry wild when he teased him, and he loved it when his lover lost control.

"Ahhh, Pip." Groaning, Merry pushed up onto his elbows, his head falling back to expose the line of his throat, tremors running through his body as Pippin played with him. "Y're the only one who knows me."

"Bloody good thing since I don't like to share. Not my food and not my bedmate." Pippin dragged his teeth over Merry, pressing just enough to make him gasp without hurting him. "Fool of a Brandybuck."

Yelping at the pressure, Merry lifted his head, his expression contrite. "You know well and good that you don't have to share either of them. Crazy fool, going to geld me like Farmer Maggot's pony..."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. I like what you do with this too much to give it up." He stroked Merry, then licked him again before closing his mouth over the head and slowly sinking down, taking more and more inside.

"I suppose this is one time I should be glad that you're a glutton," Merry grumbled, before moaning when Pippin swallowed, massaging his erection from head to root and driving all other thoughts from his head.

Smiling slightly around his mouthful, Pippin simply continued what he was doing as well as sliding a hand back to cup Merry's buttock, a finger stroking the crevice between them, slick with the oil he'd grabbed from the bedside table.

Relaxing his body and letting his legs fall apart, Merry arched upward into the sweet haven of Pippin's mouth, then back against the pressure of his finger. "So it seems I'm to be the mare and not the gelding then?" he managed to tease, grinning and causing the skin to crinkle up around his passion-darkened eyes.

"For the first time, the breakfast if you will," Pippin replied, pulling back to speak though his hands remained busy, one in and the other on Merry. "We can discuss second breakfast and the others."

Giving a throaty chuckle, Merry nodded. "I have ideas for tea," he gasped, his body bucking when Pippin's finger rubbed across the gland inside him.

Pippin chuckled in turn, making Merry groan as the vibrations ran through him. He intended to drive Merry wild and then reap the rewards.

Merry groaned again, and relaxed back against the fluffy pillow, his eyes open only a tiny slit so that he could watch his lover pleasuring him. In the half-light of the single candle, Pippin was beautiful, though he knew the other Hobbit wouldn't want to hear himself called such. The shadows caught and highlighted the lines and angles of his face, and Merry gasped, his orgasm brought on unexpectedly by the simple force of his lover's presence.

Eagerly drinking down the salty fluid, Pippin suckled until Merry moaned and pushed him away from his over-sensitized flesh. Swallowing the last drops, he pressed himself to his lover, his own erection hard against Merry's belly, and kissed him hungrily, letting him taste his own essence in Pippin's mouth.

Squirming, feeling the slide of Pippin's hot flesh against his own, Merry stroked his hands over the other Hobbit's back and down to his tight buttocks. "I hope you're planning on doing more with that than rubbing it on me," he smiled, nipping at his lover's elegant mouth.

"Will this do?" Pippin's tongue drove past Merry's lips even as his erection pushed inside his body, taking him in every way he could. "Ahhh," he groaned, back arching as he tried to press deeper still.

Giving up on trying to talk, Merry clasped Pippin closer to himself, arching up under his lover's weight, feeling each thrust and tug of their bodies moving together and loving every second of it.

Pippin moaned as the tight heat gloved him, driving him ever closer to his own climax, and he opened his eyes to stare down into Merry's, seeing the affection and heat there. One hand gripped Merry's leg tightly, holding him, and the other roamed over his lover's body, teasing him back toward arousal.

"Keep that up and I'm going to have a problem getting us to elevensies," Merry chuckled, shifting his hands to run them over Pippin's pale chest, circling his thumbs over the tight nubbins of his nipples.

"You mean to say that you're admitting you can't keep up with me?" Pippin asked with suspicious sweetness, hips still driving back and forth, his speed increasing as he lost the battle to prolong the pleasure. He caught his own lip between his teeth as Merry's wickedly talented fingers played across his chest, making him whimper with pleasure, his back arching as his balls rose.

"Pip, there's no one in the Shire who can keep up with you, whether it be in eating or in bedsport," Merry gasped, tightening his body around his love's erection and hearing Pippin give a soft exhalation of pleasure. "I do the best I can though."

"And very good it is, too," Pippin panted before taking Merry's mouth again, crying out as he came, body shaking with the pleasure.

Waiting until Pippin calmed somewhat, Merry grinned against the other Hobbit's shoulder. "I'm pleased you noticed."

"I notice as often as I possibly can," Pippin replied with a faint chuckle

"And even more if you could." Merry stretched and ran a hand along Pippin's back, his skin warm and damp beneath his palm. "If you had your way, we'd do nothing but eat and rut, my dearest Pippin."

"And what would be wrong with that?" Pippin wanted to know, raising his head to peer down at Merry. "It sounds perfect to me."

Merry thought about it for a moment before grinning. "We'd need time to sleep."

"That's between rounds of eating and rutting. And I suppose we really should bathe occasionally. And maybe visit Frodo from time to time. But the rest of the time that sounds very good."

"And find time to go to the Green Dragon and to various birthday parties."

"Oh yes. We wouldn't want to miss any of Gandalf's fireworks," Pippin agreed. "Though he never seems to want to let us touch them," he sighed wistfully. After all, it wasn't as if they'd hurt anything... well, other than that one tent.

Merry nodded in agreement. "It wasn't as if he wasn't going to light it anyway. I wonder when he's coming back through Hobbiton. I don't think he's been back since Bilbo's party."

Settling comfortably half on and half beside Merry after they separated, Pippin thought about it. "You're right. But it had been a long time before that visit too. Still... it seemed like there was something more going on, though I don't know what. I just have a feeling... maybe we should keep an eye on Frodo."

"Might be simpler just to keep an eye on Sam. He's easier to follow," Merry mused, pulling a light blanket over them and wrapping his arms back around Pippin's waist.

"True, Frodo can slip away when he's a mind to, but Sam... well, the Gamgees aren't known for stealth." Pippin laid his head on Merry's shoulder, yawning. "We'd best watch closely though. If Frodo's of a mind to go adventuring like Bilbo, he'll need us to watch out for him."

"And if we've a mind to go after him, you'll need me to watch out for you."

"We can watch out for each other," Pippin said peaceably, not inclined to argue just then. Besides, it wasn't as if either of them was likely to go off without the other. That was even more unlikely than them letting Frodo leave the Shire alone. "I rather enjoy watching you."

"So you've told me." Merry chuckled when he heard Pippin's stomach rumble. "Care for that snack now? I think there's bread and cheese in the cupboard."

"Yes!" Pippin bounced up and out of bed, heading straight for the cupboard, totally indifferent to his nudity. "Is there anything for you?" he asked sweetly, pulling out a loaf of bread and half a wheel of cheese.

Merry didn't answer; he merely pushed the pillows up behind him so that he could sit up and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at his lover.

"You can't mean to share this little bit of food?" Pippin asked incredulously.

"You're telling me you won't share it with me?"

"I'm telling you that if we share this, we're going to need something, preferably several somethings, to go with it." Pippin stared back.

"There should be sausage in there too unless you ate it all earlier." Merry groaned when he saw the expression on Pippin's face. "You ate it, didn't you?"

"Well, I was hungry," Pippin replied defensively. "That can't be all you have." He looked around almost frantically, as if expecting food to appear out of the air.

"And the cake? And the scones?" Throwing up his hands in surrender, Merry climbed out of bed to investigate the empty cupboard. "I wonder if Frodo's still up. He might have something."

"Were you planning to starve me?" Pippin was appalled by the bare larder. "Next time we should go back to my hole. At least we'll survive the night there." He looked around for his clothes so they could go over to Bag End and stave off their imminent starvation.

"Pip, I had food this morning. I had food after nooning. I had food..." Giving up, Merry reached for a face cloth and dipped it in some water to clean himself up before getting dressed again. "If Frodo and Sam are otherwise occupied, you can jolly them out of their mood when we interrupt them."

"They've had plenty of time to finish up. They'd not want to see us faint from hunger." Pippin watched Merry with pleasure, wondering if maybe they should delay the visit a bit... until his stomach rumbled again. He made haste to draw on his own garments, not looking at Merry in order to avoid temptation.

Grumbling good-naturedly as he pulled on his own clothes, Merry walked over to the door and looked back at Pippin. "Not everyone is as quick as you at it, you know," he commented, darting outside after seeing the expression on the other Hobbit's face.

Tearing out after his erstwhile lover, Pippin chased him all the way to Frodo's, both of them laughing giddily and ignoring the disapproving glares of those they met along the way. Arriving at Frodo's door, Pippin was torn between knocking and getting inside to get something to eat and chasing after Merry, who was poised to flee just out of reach in the garden.

"Afraid of Sam's wrath?" Merry taunted, carefully avoiding stepping on any of the flowers for just that reason.

Staring pointedly at Merry's feet, Pippin sniffed and, turning his back on his lover, knocked on the door, hoping that they were not, in fact, disturbing the other couple.

Hearing grumbling and the sound of shuffling footsteps, Merry wisely stayed quiet, letting Merry take the brunt of whatever was going to happen.

"Oi, who's knocking this late at night? Mr. Frodo needs his sleep he does." Looking annoyed and more then a little disheveled, Samwise Gamgee opened the round doorway to Bag End and peered out into the night. "Didn't we just leave you two at the Dragon?"

"Merry's trying to starve me to death!" Pippin cried dramatically, taking a step back in case Sam should be overly annoyed. "There's not a crumb of food in the house!"

"And whose fault is that?" Merry called from the safety of the garden.

Shaking his head so that his shaggy hair fell into his eyes, Sam sighed and stepped back away from the door. "Come in before you shout the place down or," he glared at Merry, "trample the herbs."

Appearing at the end of the hall, Frodo took in the situation at a glance and started to laugh. "Pippin ate everything you had again, did he, Merry?" He tightened the belt of his robe and moved toward the kitchen to put on some tea and find something to feed his visitors as well as Sam and himself.

"Why does everyone assume I'm responsible?" Pippin asked, greatly put-upon.

Sam didn't even bother to answer before he turned and walked down the hallway toward the kitchen to help Frodo.

Coming up behind, Pippin, Merry slung his arms around the other Hobbit's waist and hugged him. "Because you usually are, Pip," he chuckled before nudging his lover inside and shutting the door behind them.

"I hope we didn't wake you," he called as they followed Sam to the cozy kitchen.

"No, we hadn't fallen asleep yet," Frodo replied, ignoring Sam's expression. "And I must admit I'll be glad of a bite to eat myself." The water having boiled, he poured some into the teapot, setting the tea to steeping, and with Sam's help put together an impromptu meal that would satisfy even Pippin's hearty appetite.

"I told you," Pippin muttered, then ducked his head when Sam eyed him.

"Feel free to knock on Pippin's door before dawn one morning if you'd like," Merry offered. "Just do it on a night I'm not there, please."

Sam gave a grudging smile at that and carried the platter of cold meat, breads and cheeses to the table while Frodo followed with the tea. "I may just have to do that when I'm needing help in the garden."

Pippin snorted. "As if you'd let me near your plants. You've seen _my_ garden," he scoffed. He was much better at eating than growing plants.

Frodo chuckled, "He has a point, Sam. I don't think we'd want Bag End to suffer the fate of Pippin's garden."

"Never met a Hobbit before who lacked the talent to make things grow."

Merry grinned widely at Sam's comment. "Never fear, Samwise; there's one thing Pip can make grow all right. In fact, he's got quite the talent for it."

"I can make _plants_ grow too," Pippin responded, kicking Merry under the table. "It's just that they all happen to be weeds," he shrugged.

"I think we'll leave the gardening in your capable hands, Sam," Frodo put in, still chuckling, "and leave, er, Merry in Pippin's."

Wincing and rubbing at his shin, Merry reached out and snatched the slab of cheese that Pippin had been about to bite into from his hand. "Didn't say I didn't appreciate it, did I?"

Still shaking his head, Sam moved behind Frodo and rubbed his shoulders, watching the other two.

Frodo relaxed into Sam's touch, a small smile curling his lips without him being aware of it. His eyes fell half closed as he drifted, comfortable with his friends around him.

Eating hungrily, Pippin watched the other couple, and he too smiled faintly and reached for Merry's hand.

"Feeling better now?" Merry asked, once Pippin's consumption of Frodo's food had slowed somewhat.

"I'd hope so; we're just about out too," Sam commented, glancing toward the depleted larder.

"I think that was enough that I should be able to sleep now," Pippin decided. "Though we'll have to go to market in the morning to get breakfast. Thank you, Frodo, Sam. I was like to starve relying upon Merry's hospitality."

"Oh, I doubt he'd let that happen," Frodo put in wryly, well aware of the depth of the relationship between his friends.

"When you go to the market, bring Mr. Frodo here some food too," Sam said, giving a small smile. "So he's ready for the next time you drop by."

Merry chuckled and finished the last of his tea. "Come on, Pip. I'll get you some more peaches on the way back so that you won't fade away if you wake during the night."

"Funny, that's not the late-night snack you usually offer me," Pippin said with a wink, then ducked the swat. "But I feel much better now." He patted his belly happily as he stood up, automatically moving to Merry's side.

"Good night, Frodo, Sam. We'll see you in the morning."

"Not too early," Frodo replied with a smile. "I was up rather late. Good night," he added as he saw them to the door.

"Planning on being up even later now that we're leaving?" Merry asked, scooting Pippin out the door ahead of him before it closed on his heels. "Good night!" he called, laughing once again when he heard Sam's stern admonishment, 'To bed with you now, Mr. Frodo!'

"Are you sure you're full?" he asked sweetly as they strolled back along the lane toward his hole. "We could find someone else to bother - I mean visit."

"Very funny. Keep it up, and I'll be going home, and you can sleep alone," Pippin groused, eyeing the other Hobbit with disfavor. "Or I'll go find one of those lasses who's been hinting what a fine wife she'd make. Then what would you do, I'd like to know?"

"Laugh?" Merry proposed innocently.

Pippin stopped in his tracks, glaring at the grinning Hobbit. "So, you wouldn't mind if I married one of the lasses and we couldn't do this any more?"

"If you had any intention of doing that, I might be worried, Pip, but I know you too well and myself as well if you must know the truth. Neither of us would be happy with anyone else, and you know it."

"Hrmph. I hate it when you're right," Pippin grumbled, starting to move again. "It's a good thing I... like you so much, or I might be tempted to knock you over the head."

Merry smiled and circled Pippin's waist with his arm. "If I remember rightly, that was what started us on this road, the pair of us wrestling about down by the brook and stripping down after falling in..."

"A fine afternoon it was too," Pippin agreed, smiling reminiscently. "And a surprise. I'd thought you were oblivious to my many charms since you'd never given a sign of being interested before that."

"This from the Hobbit who was chasing every skirt and pair of breeches in the Shire," Merry snorted. "I prefer to be thought of as a full meal rather than part of a buffet."

"I've never complained of being left hungry, have I?" Pippin retorted, grinning wickedly. "But perhaps you should show me again so I can be sure." He darted ahead of Merry and into his hole, tossing a smile back over his shoulder.

"Giving up on my empty larder for the night?" Merry laughed, racing after Pippin and shutting the door securely behind them. "I assure you, I have plenty of what you want, Master Took."

"Less talk and more action," Pippin taunted merrily. "I'd much rather feel it than hear about it. And I'd like you to be as bare as your larder." He began removing his own clothes, tossing them willy-nilly about as he backed toward the snug bedroom, knowing that Merry would follow.

"Planning on having your fill of my sausage, are you?" Merry asked as he stripped out of his own garments and leapt onto the bed, pinning Pippin's slighter frame under him.

"That's the plan, yes. You know how I like to fill up whenever I can." Pippin smirked up at him, arms looping around the slightly heavier Hobbit's neck. "I haven't noticed that you minded overly much."

"Mind anything that gets me you? Never!" Fisting one hand in Pippin's curls, Merry tilted his head back and leaned in to nip at his throat, leaving a bruise that all of Hobbiton would see come morning.

Moaning his pleasure, Pippin turned his head slightly and rooted for a nipple, mouth closing over it while Merry's fingers retained a firm grip on his hair. His hips moved, rubbing his burgeoning erection against his lover's thigh, and his legs spread invitingly.

Murmuring in pleasure at Pippin's ready surrender, Merry bit him again, reaching for the container of oil on the nearby nightstand. "No one else but you," he murmured against his lover's throat before pulling back to reach more of his body.

Pippin groaned his agreement against Merry's chest, his legs spreading even wider to give him access. He raised dazed eyes to meet his lover's, smiling when he found Merry staring back at him, watching his every reaction. "Love you," he whispered, something they still didn't say out of bed. At least not yet.

"Aye," Merry whispered, running his hands down Pippin's body to frame the growing erection between the other Hobbit's legs. Taking a deep breath, he nodded as he stroked the hardening flesh. "I do too."

Pippin's hands rose to tangle in Merry's hair and pull his head down so he could kiss him hungrily, his body rising to press against his lover's before falling back. "I'm all yours then," he said quietly, then grinned wickedly. "I only hope you know what to do with me."

"Feed you?" Merry asked, hushing Pippin's protests with a kiss, before sliding oil slick fingers between his legs to ready him.

"Ahh, now you have the idea," Pippen panted, his knees rising and his feet planted flat on the bed so he could ride his Merry's fingers. "Stop teasing and do it already!" he groaned.

"Mmm, if I wasn't as hungry as you, I'd remind you that you were doing much the same thing to me earlier," Merry remarked, even as he settled himself between his lover's legs and slicked up his erection before pressing inside, Pippin's cry mingling with his in the quiet room.

"Let's hear it for hunger," Pippin laughed shakily, arms and legs closing around the other Hobbit. "Oh, you feel so good, Merry. Why'd we wait so long?" he groaned, thrusting up to take his lover deeper then falling back.

"Because you had to eat?" the other Hobbit asked, before groaning when Pippin smacked the back of his head. Circling his hips and feeling Pippin arch up to meet his thrusts, Merry groaned. "Because we're young bucks and we had to find ourselves."

I'm glad we found each other instead," Pippin said laughingly, suddenly nipping at Merry's chin. "Pity we can't stay in here forever, but I suppose all the females in both our families would descend on us and... oooooo!" He cried out sharply as Merry thrust into him, his back arching deeply as he nearly rose completely off the bed.

Closing his eyes, trying to keep control of himself until Pippin came, Merry gasped for breath. "If the females of our families came in here, they'd either want to join in, or lecture us on what our duty is as a fine, upstanding member of our respective families."

"I w-was thinking more the latter," Pippin panted, eyes closing as his climax drew nearer. "But I don't really feel like discussing our relatives just now. I..." He trailed off into a rising whine, his body tightening around Merry, and he cried out as he came suddenly.

Feeling the hot splash of semen against his belly, Merry gasped, the spasming of Pippin's body as he orgasmed milking his shaft with sweet contractions. Giving a wordless moan of agreement, he came as well, driving deeply into his lover's body a final time before collapsing, his face resting on Pippin's chest.

Pippin's arms tightened around Merry, and a sweet smile curved his lips as he held him. "Get some sleep now," he whispered. "After all, we don't want to oversleep and miss breakfast," he added, managing to keep the laughter from his voice.

"Fool of a Took," Merry chuckled, rearranging their positions just enough to make them both comfortable and pulling the quilt over them. "You do remember there's no food here, don't you?"

"Which would be why you have to go to the market in the morning," Pippin observed blandly.

Merry snorted. "You ate it all; you buy more."

"But it's your larder," Pippin pointed out logically. "I fill mine, and you fill yours."

"So go fill mine from yours."

Pippin shook his head emphatically. "I don't think so. But I am willing to make you breakfast there before we go to the market."

Groaning, Merry grabbed the pillow from beneath Pippin's head and covered his own with it. "Fine, fine, we'll go to market in the morning."

Beaming, Pippin settled comfortably, using Merry's shoulder in place of the pillow he'd lost. "I'll make a list in the morning," he said cheerfully.

"Fool of a Took," Merry repeated, though he wrapped his arms around Pippin's chest even as he said it. "Let me sleep."


End file.
